Salamander (5e Race)
Salamander "I will make you my pet." Turok Evolution- Lizardman Voice Line. Physical Description Like their cousins the Lizardfolk, the Salamander is humanoid in structure and Scaly in texture. Their spines and scales are slightly more tempered than their forest and cave brethren. With their long tails and nasty bites, these creatures can leave a heavy impact on the world around them. They exist as a subrace of elemental from the respected elemental planes, giving them different atmospheric species based on where they live. History Salamanders are naturally spawned from the elemental planes and have since scattered into the Material Plane one mander at a time. Naturally hated by their cousins the lizardfolk and Lizardmen, the half raced elemental creatures live in seclusion of the other atmospheres. Natively living in the deserts, this is not always possible. Most Salamanders also mingle with society to obtain a better living for their race and not have to fear war with their cousins. Many Salamanders also have innate spellcasting with their elemental bloodline and become mages to hide their ancient savage nature. Society Salamander society is mostly ancient and primitive in its minimal technology. Though very adaptable, Salamanders mainly use the knowledge that they can literally see or tangibly touch rather than theory concepts to construct their lands and adapt their living conditions accordingly. Many salamanders live in underground cities and rely on their kin they send on pilgrimages to return with knowledge and new technology for their lands to thrive. Relationship Salamanders have a wild variety of personality and connections based on their successful pilgrimages and the not so successful. They tend to be Wizard students or Squires for knights as they are eager to learn and desperate for a better life for their homes. Salamander Personality As many would guess, Salamanders are very hot-headed and have short tempers that they must work to ease and calm over time. and don't like being called "second rate". Many Salamanders in their older ages tend to be some of the wisest and at peace with their fury. You can use the Salamander Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a salamander character or to inspire how your character might act. Salamander Names Salamander names come from most ancient of languages using words that mean strength, power, and beauty but also from their own language, Reptilian. Male: Rizmack, Drez, Volar, Attack Female: Sin, Petelz, Brezal, Jasper, Ruby Group: Scatters, Scales, Towers, Hastes Salamander Traits Warriors by nature, casters by interest, angered by much, Salamanders are commonly seen as fighters but also can use their innate spell casting. Ability score increases: +1 Dex +1 Con +1 Str. Age: As elementals, they can live up to 1000-5000, but they peak in body and shape which will last for a very long time at the age of 20-40. Alignment: '''Salamanders naturally stay rather neutral, though they can adapt to an ally's alignment. '''Size: 6.5-7.4 medium. Speed: 35 feet. Languages: Common, Infernal, Reptilian. Fire elemental: you are a subrace of fire elemental. Fire immunity: you take 0 damage from fire. Burning snap: Bite attacks deal 1d4 of fire damage on a fail con save (8+prof+Wis) They are left with Oil in there wound and if set on fire take an additional 1d6 of fire damage. Fire breath: (oil breath) bonus action (line) 30ft 2d6 fire damage (Dex save) DC 8+dex+prof, if it fails in addition, for 1d4 turns they take 1d4 burn damage. If successful, no additional burn and half the damage. You can only use this ability up to your charisma modifier times. This ability damage increases every 2 levels by 1d6 and 1d4 to the damage over time. (E.g 2nd level 3d6 and 2d4 over time, 4th level 4d6 and 3d4 over time.) Burrower: You have proficiency in digging and forging caves, pits. 60 ft burrow speed. Visions: Dark vision 60ft. Light sensitivity: your eyes cannot handle bright lights, (the sun is excluded) and can be blinded by most light spells. You must make a Wisdom saving throw DC (10+level of the spell caster+their Wisdom modifier) Sandweller: Hot temperatures are your friend. And grant you the favorite terrain ability for hot lands. Cold blooded: '''You gain Vulnerability to Cold damage and while in Winter/snowy conditions or taking cold damage, you are slowed by 10ft of movement for 1 minute or as long as you stay within the conditions. '''Natural armor: Ac 15 instead of 10. This AC does not increase by Dex modifier. Natural weapons: Claws, bite, tail. If you take the attack action you can use one of these abilities as a bonus action. All bite attacks require an action to use. Claws: 1d6 plus Strength Modifier. If you hit with the first, you can make a second. Bite: 1d8 plus Strength. Make a Constitution saving throw at DC 8+Wis modifirer+prof bonus. Failure results in d4 fire damage and oil in the wound. If set on fire, take an additional d6 fire damage and spend an action putting out the fire Tail: 1d10 plus Dexterity Modifier. Glow: You have a natural glow of 10ft dim light during the night or in the dark. Tempered scales: Your skin has a natural sharpness to them. When an enemy hits you with an unarmored strike they take half their damage as piercing damage. to a maximum of your level x 6 Subraces: Ability score increases change to these if taken. Flaws and things that are not replaced stay the same. Albino Mander Ability score increases +2 Wis +1 Con. Size: 7-8 Medium. Speed: 30 ft. Burrow Speed: 90 ft. Language: Common, Infernal, Reptilian, +1 exotic laguage. Earth/Fire Elemental: As an Albino Mander, you can choose between being from the Earth elemental plane, or the Fire elemental plane. You can only choose one and cannot have both in an origin. Earth: '''You are a subrace of Earth elemental instead of fire and have Immunity to Poison damage. However, instead of double damage to cold, gain '''Brittle Quake Brittle Quake: '''You do not like loud noises and you cannot handle them well. You take Double Damage to Thunder. '''Fire: '''You keep the subrace of Fire elemental and Immunity to Fire damage along with warm-blooded. '''Dizzy bite: Instead of burn the enemy makes a Con save to not be stunned for 1 round. Glazed eyes: Albino Manders are immune to blindness. Spiked skin: Natural Armor: 17 instead of 15. This cannot be increased by Dex modifier. Sand Breath: bonus action, (cone) 20ft: 1d6 slashing damage (Dex save)DC 8+wis+prof. If fail 1d4 turns blinded. You can only use this ability up to your Charisma modifier times. This attacks damage increases every 2 levels by 1d6. This attack is considered a Magical attack for only the purposes of hitting through nonmagical weapons or slashing immunity. (E.g the magical weapon property needed to hurt dragons Etc) Tremor Sense: You have 15ft of Tremor Sense.￼ Nightcrawler Ability score increases +2 Dex. +1 Con. Size: 6-6'5. Speed: 40 ft Burrow speed: 35. Languages: Common, Abyssal, Reptilian. Corrosive bite: instead of burn enemy makes a con save to not lose AC of their armor. On fail, lose 1d4 AC of armor this cannot pass 10. If it does reach 10 Ac the armor is considered broken. (DC 8+Con+Proficiency) This can be repaired by a black Smith for 50 gold per 1 point of missing AC or by a mending spell. Acid immunity: Nightcrawlers, instead of fire Immunity takes 0 damage to acid, and corrosive. Acid Breath: bonus action, (Line) 30ft (Dex save) DC 8+dex+prof 2d4 Acid damage. You can only use this ability up to your Charisma modifier times. (Damage increases every 2 levels to 2d6 level 4, 3d6 lvl 6, 4d6 lvl 8, 5d6 lvl 10, 6d6 lvl 12, 7d6 lvl 14, 8d6 lvl 16, 9d6 lvl 18, 10d6 lvl 20.) Pigment Mirror: You gain proficiency in stealth. In addition, as a bonus action, you can call a hide action, and when you successfully stealth you can go invisible as long as you don't move. You can only use this ability up to equal your Dex modifier times per day. You must take a long rest to restore this ability. Stealthy Glow: You can choose to turn your glow on or off. Superior Dark vision: 120ft. Nocturnal Walker: '''At night you gain advantage on skill checks. '''Soft skin: lose of tempered scales, Natural armor 10. Abides by AC rules.Amphibian Amphibian Ability Score Increases: +1 Int +2 Charisma. Size: 3-4. Speed: 30ft Swim Speed: 90ft. Languages: Common, Primordial, Reptilian. Water Elemental: you are a Subrace of the Water elemental. Water Breather: you can breathe both air and water. Thunder Immunity: You are Immune to the harmful sonic sounds (Thunder Damage). Tempered scales: Your skin has a natural sharpness to them. When an enemy hits you with an unarmed strike they take half their damage as piercing damage. to a maximum of your level x 6 Vacuum Breath: (Cone) 40ft cone. All within range must make a Dexterity Saving throw (DC 8+Con modifier+proficiency) Dealing 2d4 Thunder Damage. You can only use this ability up to the number of your Charisma modifier times. This damage increases by 1d4 every level. Prismatic Glow: While in the water you can glow faintly like a prism or like the northern lights granting 30ft bright light instead of 10 of dim. You may change the color at will Sonic Vision: Tremor sense: 30ft in Water. Lightning Coat Damage:The salamander can coat its weapon in lightning 3 times per long rest as a bonus action. When landing an attack with a melee weapon, roll an extra 2d4 for lightning damage. Wave Blast:Wave blast is a special trait only known by the Salamander race where they explode their element for and automatic 4d10 of their element damage. This trait is a once a day action and does a wave like explosion in a 20 ft dome any players or creatures must make a DC DEX 18 save. Category:Races